1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a lead-in module for the supply of a low critical temperature superconducting electric load.
The invention particularly applies to currents ranging from a few ten's to a few hundred amperes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lead-in modules are known of which consist of metal conductors, made of copper, for example, connected to the electric load located within liquid helium, with the connection between the load and the lead-in conductors submerged in the helium. However, this type of arrangement results in losses through the Joule effect in the lead-in conductors and also through thermal conduction, leading to a significant helium consumption. It is also necessary to provide a support for the load, which can also result in losses through conduction.